How to Fall for a Thief
by Allieoop45
Summary: Chase was amused at how defenseless she was which annoyed her immensely. He continued, "I told you I'd find you. No matter how far you go or what you do, I will always find you." The girl smirked, "Don't you think it's sad that this is the only way you can pick up a women. Literally." Based on Chase's and Amelia's love story in Finding home. Contains missing content in their story.
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is the love story between my oc Amelia and Chase from my other story Finding Home. For the people who aren't interested in Chase's daughter Emma trying to reunite her family together after a devastating war and are only interested in the love story between a thief who had little to no family and a bionic superhuman with a loving dysfunctional rich family. Total opposites who always knew how to find their way back to each other.**

 **Sort of like Snow White and Prince Charming from Once Upon a Time. My inspiration for this story. I hope you guys will enjoy it because it gives me great pleasure to write this.**

* * *

"Okay, you remember the plan right?" Chase asked his older brother as they jumped off their Davencycles.

Adam nodded confidently, "Yes, but can you give me a quick recap just in case."

Leo rolled his eyes as Chase reviewed the plan anyways, "Someone broke into one of Mr. Davenport's old facilities. Our mission is to capture the bandit, take them in and return any stolen inventions, files, and documents before they get out into the public which is why Mr. Davenport implanted a signal blocker inside the facility's security system. No signal can go in and no signal can be reached from inside. That includes our bionics so no matter what you do, don't try to use your bionics because that could turn off the signal blocker. Understood?"

The two boys looked over at the oldest one with raised eyebrows as he nodded, confirming that he now understood what the plan was. Leo clapped his hands together and told them, "This should be exciting. Going on a mission to stop a thief who happens to rob one of Mr. Davenport's most secure facility's in the world and yet we come unarmed. Great plan Chase."

It was Chase's turn to roll his eyes, "Leo, we already discussed this. If we had brought any weapons, this thief would have found away to have taken them away from us without us knowing. This thief isn't your usual store thief Leo. Most likely, they didn't bring any weapons thinking no one would have noticed and come for them."

Leo shook his head and told him, "I still think it was a dumb idea in the first place."

* * *

"Leo, status update?" Chase asked through his headset as he walked around the housed inventions area.

Leo answered, "Single."

Chase corrected, "Not that status. I mean your location. Do you see anything or anyone that shouldn't be here?"

Leo shook his head even though he knew Chase couldn't see him and said, "Nope. Everything looks great here."

"Adam," Chase said, "Status update?"

Instead of receiving a clear answer, there was silence till a muffled cry could be heard. Chase's eyes widened as he asked panicked, "Adam? What's foing on? Adam!"

Leo cut in, "Chase, I think Adam just met the thief and from the sounds of it, it wasn't a good encounter."

"Leo, meet me in the area where Adam-"

"Ahh!" Chase heard from his headset before in became completely silent. He was alone now. _'Why did Bree have to get sick?'_ Chase thought panicked as he turned on his flashlight and moved it around the dimly lit room. Nothing was there. Yet.

Suddenly he felt himself being shoved onto the ground suddenly but pushed himself back up. Turning around, he saw a person wearing black clothing, their hood covered their face, running towards the closest exit with a Jansport backpack on their back.

Without thinking, Chase began running after her.

The chase was on. **(You see what I did there)**

* * *

"Perfect," mumbled the hooded figure as they jumped onto one of the Davencycles before being taken down harshly.

Chase pinned down the hooded figure onto the rocky terrain besides the cement road where the bikes rested and was about to call Mr. Davenport before he noticed something odd about the hooded figure.

It wasn't a man.

"Your a girl?" Chase asked the petite brunette underneath him who looked to be around his age. That's what confused him though. Why would a teenager, much less a girl, need to rob one of Mr. Davenport's facilities? It's not like they were still running like before.

The brunette scoffed underneath him, "I prefer the term young woman." Before she grabbed a hard stone rock that rested besides her and raised it up to his head harshly.

Chase rolled over to the side, giving the young woman time to escape onto one of the Davencycles before riding off. Chase regained balance and stood up but knew he couldn't catch up with her. Instead, he warned, "You can't hide from me. Wherever you are, I will find you!"

The brunette turned her face around and yelled back, "Just try." Chase smirked.

Challenge accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dang it." Growled a brunette woman as she tried to dig into her bag to find her knife, only to realize that her knife had fallen to the ground when the trap was activated. Growling in annoyance, the woman began looking around the room anxiously, trying to find a way to disable the belt around her waist that had snapped on the minute she had stepped into the room.

"So, we meet again." She heard someone greet from underneath her. Moving her head down, she noticed a man around the age of 18 looking up at her with a smirk firmly in place. He was amused at how defenseless she was which annoyed her immensely. He continued, "I told you I'd find you. No matter how far you go or what you do, I will always find you."

The girl smirked, "Don't you think it's sad that this is the only way you can pick up a women. Literally."

His smirk immediately fell off his face and turned serious which amused the brunette who was in mid air with an anti-gravity belt around her waist. The boy wore a black suit, like the one's him and his siblings wore on 'Scene - it' magazine and stood with his arms crossed and legs spread apart as if he were in position for a fight. After all, he sure looked like he was going to.

The bionic resorted, "Well it's the only way to catch a thief."

She glared, "Well, aren't you a real Prince Charming."

"The name's Chase."

"I like Charming better."

Chase laughed. Honestly, he thought her stubbornness was adorable.

"So _Charming_ ," the brunette began, "Do you mind letting me down now? Humans weren't built for flying. Oh wait, humans weren't also made to have freaky abilities but yet you crossed that line."

He ignored that comment. After all, why should he care about what a little thief has to say about his life. She knew nothing. "I'll let you go once you give me back that ring you took from Davenport industries." He told her.

The brunette laughed again and said, "I would but doesn't Davenport industries no longer exist?"

"It doesn't," Chase confirmed, "But we still own every invention housed inside. Do you understand how much trouble you could get in if the feds found out that the mysterious thief who broke into Davenport industries is the same girl who's wanted in a couple of states."

The smile immediately fell off her face and the glare was back on. He did his research on her just like she did on him.

Noticing her discomfort behind the glare, he offered, "If you give me back the ring, I'll let you go and this never happened."

"I would have accepted that deal if it weren't for a small problem."

"Which is?"

For the first time since he met her, he noticed an emotion that wasn't anger or smugness. It was guilt.

Sighing, she turned her face away from him and whispered, "I sold it."

"Well that's just great!" Chase exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Pulling out a small remote from his pocket, he pressed the button sending the girl tumbling down onto the ground a few feet away from where he stood. She groaned in pain but didn't complain. Once she was back on her feet her glare was back again as she growled, "You really are something aren't ya _C_ _harming._ "

"It's Chase," he resorted, "And since we're going to be spending a lot of time together, I suggest you get use to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, _your_ going to help _me_ get that ring back."

* * *

"So _Charming,_ do you mind telling me why this ring is so important?" The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow at him. They were currently walking through the quiet streets of Mission Creek after 11 pm. Chase had to sneak out in order to meet her out here instead of during the daytime. Reason; the man she sold it to worked in an illegal thrift shop which opened around this time.

Chase didn't look at her, but questioned back, "So _Kim,_ mind telling me what your real name is because the name Kim Falcon seems made up."

She shrugged, "Sorry, that's personal information I only give on third dates."

Stopping abruptly, he spun around to face her with a curious expression and asked, "You consider this a date?"

"Nope." She responded, smiling sweetly at him before walking ahead. Chase shook his head and thought, _'Women.'_

"Hey Charming, we're here."

Looking up at the broken down building in front of him, Chase wondered how in the world could this building still be standing when the pillars look like they were about to collapse?

Observing the building silently, _Kim_ moved a loose board from the boarded doors and beckoned Chase over. He glared at her and whispered harshly, "You want us to break in?!"

She smiled at him sheepishly, "Technically no, we aren't _'breaking in'_. He own's this building but likes to keep his shop...hidden...thus the boards and rotting wood."

Chase still didn't move. He was hesitant. After all, why should he trust her? She's just a little thief.

 _Kim_ grew annoyed and said exasperated, "You know, I thought that you would be some fearless superhuman but I guess at the end of the day your still just a rich boy to scared to get his hands dirty."

"Hey! I am not some scared rich boy to afraid to get his hands dirty." Chase stated.

She laughed and challenged, "Prove it Charming."

They stayed, staring down one another in a silent battle. Chase sighed and entered the building as the brunette smiled smugly and followed behind.

* * *

"Ethan, you in here!" Called out Kim as the two entered a small brightly lit room that reminded Chase faintly of an old store in a carnival.

A man around the age of 20 with curly jet black hair, wearing an old worn out t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots stepped out from behind the curtain and smiled at them. Well not at them, more like ogling Kim as she leaned onto the counter, crossing her arms in a casual business position.

He greeted back, "Hey sweetheart. You came back to get some more of E-Mister?"

Chase scoffed and rolled his eyes. Even he had better flirting skills than the E-Mister and he can barely talk to girls without freezing up. Even before this E-Mister opened his mouth, Chase knew he would immediately take a disliking to him.

The E-Mister's gaze turned over to Chase and a scowl firmly planted itself in place. Clenching his jaw, the E-Mister asked, "Who's that? Your boyfriend."

Kim and Chase both shivered at the thought. Them two together? No.

Ignoring his question, Kim got straight to the point, "Ethan, that ring I sold you? I want it back."

"Yeah you can have it back."

 _Kim_ brightened, "Really?"

"If," he began leaning forward and pointed down at her boot where her knife rested, "you give me that."

She looked down at her boot and pulled out the knife hesitantly. This was the knife her grandfather gave her before he passed away. Before her father went mad and her mother went missing. This knife signified all of the good memories she had before everything went wrong.

Placing the knife on the table, _Kim_ gave Ethan a hard look and told him, "Here. Now where's the ring?"

"Not so fast." Chase interrupted. Removing the watch he had on his left, he placed it on the table and told the E-Mister, "I'll give you the watch in trade for the ring."

Ethan's eyes widened at the sight of the watch, "That's a Audemars Piguet Royal Oak watch. They're worth about five hundred to six hundred _thousand_ dollars."

If Mr. Davenport found out that the watch he got Chase for Christmas was just traded for his ring, life as he knew it would be over.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Thanks." _Kim_ suddenly told him as they returned back out towards the dark streets of Mission Creek. Chase was confused so she clarified, "For trading in your watch instead of my knife."

Chase shrugged, "It was the right thing to do. Seemed like that knife meant a lot to you, _Amelia._ "

She laughed, blushed sheepishly and said, "Took you a while, _Charming._ How'd you figure it out?"

"Your knife has your named engraved underneath it."

They both stopped once they had arrived at the small building where the hydra loop rested. Amelia frowned, she didn't want this to be goodbye. Not yet.

He sighed, "So, this is it."

She gave him a sad smile, "Yeah, I guess it is."

Chase dug out the ring from his pocket and held it out in front of him. It was a small blue simple ring that looked boring in appearance but once activated, it could do a lot of damage. Chase lowered it to meet her gaze and told her, "Not the jewelry type, are ya?"

Amelia shrugged and took the ring from his hand. Sliding it on her finger, she said, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Holding it out in front of her to meet her line of eyesight, she smiled. Chase did too. That's when they both realized something.

They both were falling.

Her smile dropped and she immediately took of the ring. Returning it, she said, "Yeah, not me at all."

Chase looked down at the ring in his hand, then back at her and said, "Well, goodbye Amelia."

"Goodbye Charming - I mean Chase." She corrected. Even though he won't admit it, Chase would miss hearing her use that nickname.

He offered, "If you ever need anything-"

She cut him off, "You'll find me."

"Always."

"I almost believed that."

Turning around, she began to walk down the opposite direction Chase was headed. He stared at her walk off into the night sadly, feeling as if this would be the last time he'd see her.

With one last glance, Chase turned around and began his walk towards the building. Not knowing that once he had, Amelia spun around and watched him leave as well.

* * *

 **Reviews are sort of cool?**


End file.
